


The Moth

by Chilipepperconverse



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Gen, Not Romance, just funny little antics tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5708440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chilipepperconverse/pseuds/Chilipepperconverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan stays up too late and finds a moth in his room. Naturally, he makes Phil deal with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Moth

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Long time no see! School's honestly a bitch.  
> Anyway, recently I've really gotten into Dan and Phil (i'm only slightly ashamed), and when I learned Dan's afraid of moths, this scenario just popped into my head! I thought it was pretty funny, so I wrote this quickie and decided to stick it on here, since i haven't written much lately.

   One of those "just can't sleep" nights. You know the drill- turn off the lights, stare at the ceiling, give up after awhile and grab your phone. Now, for most of us, this happens every so often, but for Dan, this happens nearly every night. This one in particular, though, he went a step further and propped himself up in front of his laptop in the dark of his room, not even bothering to turn on his string lights, so that the only light in there came from his laptop.  
   That was his first mistake.  
   He hit the post limit on Tumblr awhile ago, already seeing the same posts repeat on his dashboard. And merely liking new posts wasn't satisfying enough. And, as it tends to do, Dan found his mind wandering, eventually noticing how hot his bedroom had gotten. He internally cursed Phil for turning the heat up earlier, and got up to open his window.  
   That was his second mistake.  
   What Dan didn't realize was that there was a tear in his window screen, through which things, of nightmares in his opinion, could get in.  
   However, our hero was too dazed by heat and general tired-ness to do a detailed examination of his bug filter, and he collapsed back on his bed, before remembering he had a small fan on his desk somewhere that might help. He groaned and got up to retrieve it.  
   That was his third mistake.  
   After a minute or so of rummaging through drawers in the dark, Dan gave up and sat back down in front of his laptop, and immediately froze.  
   There was a moth on the screen.  
   Some instinct made him sit completely still in the hopes that the thing had somehow died. But as soon as he was convinced and reached forward, the trashy butterfly launched an attack that had Dan screeching and flailing.  
   This went on for only five seconds, but of course it felt more like five endless minutes before he heard a noise other than his own shouting. That annoyed half-awake groan from the next room over was tell-tale by now.  
  Oh great, Dan thought, NOW he's waking up.  
   "PHIIIL!" He practically screamed, scrambling out of bed and to Phil's room. Dan shoved his friend's door open in the least considerate way possible before shyly stepping inside the door frame. "There's a moth in my room."  
   Even in the dark, Dan knew Phil was putting his head in his hands. "You want me to get it, I assume?" Phil slurred, still groggy.  
   "I mean," Dan shrugged theatrically, not in any way hiding his sarcasm. "That would be nice?"  
   "We don't have to kill it, you know," Phil stuck up his nose as he walked past Dan, who looked in horror at the fact that the former wore only a pair of shorts that had giraffe spots all over them. He stopped himself from asking where Phil had gotten them and followed him back to the ill-fated Moth Room, shoulders hung forward.  
   "What, 're you gonna get a cup or something? Little cup and napkin trick to save the wildlife?"  
   "Dan, I'm concentrating!" Phil said sternly, but in a way that just made his roommate snicker.  
   Time went on, and Dan realized he was whistling the Jeopardy theme, which made both of them start giggling for a bit. Finally, Phil caught sight of the moth, now on the wall, and cupped his hands around it.  
   "Get your phone out and use the light so I can see!" Phil said, walking out of the room.  
   Dan pinched the bridge of his nose. "You want to take it all the way downstairs?"  
   "Yes!" Phil looked offended by this question. "And let him go outside from there!"  
   "Alright, come on," Dan complied, and reluctantly led Phil and the Moth down the stairs, the creature mere inches from his neck the whole time.  
   "There you go, Mothy!" Phil sang as he opened his hands and the moth flew out of the open door. He turned around, beaming.  
   Dan just shook his head. "Mothy?"  
   Phil shrugged with a smile, one that Dan felt himself return.  
"Thanks, Phil."


End file.
